Loving Hands
by SamLicker81
Summary: Written for a homophobia prompt: Dean and Castiel are holding hands when someone decides to give their bigoted two cents.


Dean finally had some time to himself, Sammy was off with some old college friends he rang up in the town they had decided to squat in for a few days of rest. After the fourth hour of lazing around the motel room, flipping through channels, Dean realized with his time off he really only wanted one thing; Castiel. To spend time with him, to have him all to himself without any other distractions. Dean had always called on Cas when he needed him, but now he just wanted him to sense that Dean needed him. He knew with the ongoing war in heaven that the angel was busy so he waited.

He sat on the corner of the bed for about forty minutes before he gave up and sighed, "Castiel." He waited a moment longer and when nothing happened, no sudden fluttering of wings, he worked up a mild laugh, "Cas, please?" then there was that sudden flutter of wings behind him that made his stomach turn circles.

"You said 'please'.'" the angel commented, smugly. Cas had always loved it when Dean used that word, especially when it was whispered, in gasps, in bed together.

"Yeah well, figured it would get your attention, and if you were busy it would be a nice added touch that I said '_please'."_ Dean added a dark smolder in his eyes as he spoke and walked over to the angel to place a soft kiss on his lips. Dean's hand had already begun to clench around Castiel's lapel and Cas was hanging on to Dean wrists, as if to ensure he would never let go of him. After a moment or two, the sweet kiss ended as Dean slowly pulled back but kept placing tiny kisses on the corner of Cas' mouth when he realized the frown on the angel's face at the broken contact.

"Let's go out for a bit. You know walk around, get out of this motel room." Dean suggested, and when Castiel's brow pulled into a questioning look Dean just laughed, "We don't always have to be locked up in a bedroom when we're together. There are things outside the four walls of a motel room."

"A walk. Sounds nice enough." observed the angel. He wasn't opposed to spending time with Dean out of a bed, or up against a wall, or even the backseat of the Impala, he was just taken aback that for once he wasn't the one suggesting it, Dean had brought it up.

They didn't even use the Impala to get the few blocks into town; just walked close together down the street. Cas kept wanting to reach out and grab Dean's hand but he didn't want to taint this new found boyfriend demeanor Dean seemed to have recently acquired; sweet kisses, walks outside. When they were finally in town, window shopping the knick-knack stores, Cas was involuntarily brushing his left hand against Dean's right, and had been for quite a while.

Dean chuckled and turned to him, "Cas, didn't know you were the hand-holding type." and before he could reply with his stammering, saying he wasn't Dean swooped up his hand and brought it to his lips, brushing against his knuckles and then dropping their hands to their sides.

They continued to walk, hand-in-hand, for a few minutes just making small talk until something disrupted their bliss.

"Fucking homos." scoffed a passerby as he observed Cas and Dean lovingly holding hands.

Castiel stopped cold in his path, and squeezed the hand in his, not because of his feelings, but because of Dean's. He could feel the rage shaking off his body, and the monster of hate swarming in his mind as he turned to face the man who had just passed them.

"Dean…" Cas started in a calm voice but he could already tell it was of no use, Dean was about to explode.

"Excuse me pal," spat Dean, "you got a problem with this?" and as he said 'this' he held up Cas and his intertwined hands.

The man observed Dean, and then Cas, deciding that he could probably take Dean and that Cas was of no importance. How very wrong he was.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you two. Waltz around here being all queer. We don't want your kind." He straightened his back and stretched his hands as if he was talking for the entire town.

"Oh," began Dean, "so you seem to have a problem with me being in love with a wonderful man, who is thirty times better than you will ever be in your life time?" Dean was shaking with hate as he spoke. He had never felt so enraged in his life. Sure he knew not everyone would accept two men, or even two women, being together but he had never thought some would be so vocal about it, in public.

"We. Don't. Want. Your. Kind." the ignorant man repeated slowly, as if being a man, in love with another man, impaired your hearing and understanding. Cas again froze his entire body as he felt what was coming next. Dean scoffed and then swung his fist into the man's jaw.

"And I have a fucking problem with homophobic assholes who know anything about love."

The man was sprawled out on the concrete, apparently unconscious but no one around seemed concerned for the man bleeding from his lip on the ground. Everyone's eyes followed Dean and Castiel as they walked about with a proud look on their faces. Dean just grabbed Cas' hand again and continued to walk down the street, commenting on the little windmill with waffles for the blades in the next shop window.

Cas had seen Dean act rashly plenty of times but nothing like this for him. When Dean felt Cas staring at him he simply turned to face the angel, "Guess I'm just a tad bit overprotective of you." he said as he took Cas' chin in his hand.

"You hit that man, probably damaged him." Cas was trying to sound disappointed in him but he couldn't feel anything but love for what was just done for him.

"Yeah but you liked it." smirked Dean, rubbing his thumb against Castiel's lower lip. The angel smiled greatly, "I did." and then reached his head up to meet his hunter's lips.


End file.
